TV Stars Director's Cut
'TV Stars - Director's Cut '''is the twelfth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 13 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. Throughout this extremely divided competition, two sides of the house were constantly formed against each other. However, in the end, Dennis Reynolds defeated Karen Smith by a vote of 4-3 in the closest vote of the series. '''Table of Contents:' *'Director's Cut - '''Twists this season either return from past seasons or debut as new twists that were cut from previous seasons. As well, this season was themed around movies, with all VIP Competitions taking place in lots where they were filmed competing. Because of this twist, VIPs were allowed to win multiple times in a row, should they be picked to compete. *'Director's Competition - 'This season, players competed for the status of Director, which granted them immunity and allowed them to choose which players competed for VIP status. *'Backwards Player - 'An offer was made to the first VIP of the season to become the Backwards Player, in which they would purposefully try to get themselves eliminated before the Jury in exchange for returning at the Jury with a reward. If they failed, they would be eliminated as the first Juror. This twist was declined by Rick Sanchez. *'Safes Twist - 'Returning from TV Stars Los Angeles, five safes entered the game at the Jury stage of the competition. Inside of each safe was a different advantage. **'Golden Raspberry - 'Contained in Safe #1 was the Golden Raspberry award, unlocked by Katya Shmolovsky. She inflicted this upon Rick Sanchez to force him not to compete in any VIP competitions until the final three. **'Immunity Pass - 'Contained in Safe #2 was an Immunity Pass, which Rick Sanchez received. It could be used before any competition to immediately declare him the winner without having to compete. **'Overthrow Advantage - 'Contained in Safe #3 was an Overthrow Advantage, which allowed its holder to steal the victory that someone else had earned and reap the benefits. Jacob Sartorius received this and used it to steal Morty Smith's MVP status. **'Extra Vote - 'Contained in Safe #4 was an Extra Vote that could be used at any elimination until the final five. This was never collected, as the safe was never opened. **'Academy Award - 'Contained in Safe #5 was the Academy Award, which allowed whoever held it to compete in every single VIP competition of the season by default. Karen Smith received this and was eligible to win every single VIP from then-on. *'Lights, Camera, Action! - 'In order to receive keys to activate the Safes Twist, players had to wait for special moments in the week when a trivia question would be asked, with the person who answered correctly earning a key. *'TV Stars Pause Button - 'Returning from TV Stars Road Trip, the button was unleashed during week three, where it was immediately used. However, the rules were changed. All competitions still occurred in the week, but two votes back-to-back occurred in which Sarah Lacina and Brian Anthonyson were both eliminated. *'Surprise Celebrity - '''After the conclusion of the opening VIP and MVP competitions, a surprise thirteenth Celebrity, Dennis Reynolds, was introduced to the house as an experiment to see how the game would shift when a new player is introduced to an already-developed house. *Dennis entering the season at the end of the first round and winning the competition *The four straw draws that basically controlled the last half of the Jury stage *INVivian doing absolutely nothing and being nonexistent *The first two votes being between Vivian/Gregory, and the game suddenly taking a dramatic and intense turn as the girls vs boys alliances went head to head for the rest of the game *Rick's relationship with Katya *Rick and Morty being at the bottom of the game multiple times but still managing to survive (or at least, Rick did) *This season holds the record for most straw draws in a season, at four. *This season marks the second time in TV Stars history that a double elimination has occurred. *Technically speaking, outside of the final three elimination, Morty Smith was the last person this season to be voted out without drawing a straw, making him the earliest final non-straw boot in the series. *Episode titles this season were said by: **"Playing This Game Like a Criminal" - Sarah Lacina **"I'm the Woman Who Protects Herself" - Teddy Duncan **"Laying It All Out On The Floor" - Neda Kalantar **"Seeing the Other Side of Things" - Neda Kalantar **"This Game is a Ticking Time Bomb" - Jacob Sartorius **"Take a Leap of Faith" - Neda Kalantar **"No More Playing Around" - Teddy Duncan